Thorndyke's War
by Zarvonius
Summary: A new face moves in to Clayton County. When he meets Scarlett O'Hara, what will transpire? When the Civil War threatens to tear America in half, for whom will he fight? Confederate Victory AU
1. Chapter 1

**Thorndyke's War  
** **Chapter 1**

It was the summer of 1859, and in Clayton County, Georgia, someone new had moved in. This new face was having what he called a "Greet the Neighbors party" at the plantation he'd recently purchased, called Palatine Hill. The host was on the veranda of the large house, watching as the buggies, carriages, and horses came up the horseshoe driveway. He sighed as he combed a hand through his blonde hair, blinking leftover sleep from his green eyes. "Well now," he said, greeting the first few guests. "You're the new neighbors, I see."  
"Damien Cornelius Thorndyke!" Ashley Wilkes exclaimed as the two men shook hands. "What's this I hear about you moving to Clayton County?"  
"I figured, since I'm the spare of the family, I might as well get my own place," Damien replied. "When I'm not out fighting the Indians, that is."

Damien Thorndyke was a captain in the army, and he was stationed out west, fighting the various Indian tribes if they became aggressive, and defending the settlers who'd moved there. "How's life at Twelve Oaks, Ashley?"  
"Oh, it's alright, if you don't mind being so far from civilization."  
"The country's alright," said Damien. "I mean, you can't grow cotton in the middle of a city. You'd best head in the house. We've got more people coming." Ashley did just that, making room for the next set of guests, the O'Haras.

"Mr. O'Hara," said Damien.  
"So _you're_ the newest face in the neighborhood," said Gerald. "Will we be seeing you at Mass on Sunday?"  
Damien chuckled. "I'm a God fearing Protestant, Mr. O'Hara. Being told how to think and act by a man in a dress and a funny hat was never my strong suit. In fact… I think I may have a steak dinner this Friday."  
"Bah, you're alright for an Orangeman," said Gerald.  
"In the meantime, make yourselves at home, all of you."  
"I'd like to introduce you to my daughters once everything's settled," said Gerald. "You might like them."

After greeting the Tarletons along with everyone else in the neighborhood, including the Slatterys, Damien went back inside his new house, sighing with relief when the cool air hit him, heading towards Gerald. "Ah, there you are," Gerald said. "Here are Susan Elinor, Katie Scarlett, and Caroline Irene. They prefer Suellen, Scarlett, and Careen."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you three," Damien said with a slight bow. "I've heard good things about you and yours from the Hamiltons."  
"And how is Miss Melanie?" Suellen inquired.  
"She was doing alright the last time I saw her," said Damien. "Of course, I can't do much else but engage in light conversation with her."  
"Not your type?" Scarlett asked.  
"Oh no, it isn't that. It's just that I've heard rumors, you see." Scarlett leaned forward. "They say that she and Ashley Wilkes are getting married."

Scarlett's face went blank, and then she forced a smile. "Oh," she said. "Well… if that's true, then… give Ashley my congratulations, please."  
Damien nodded. "Certainly," he said. "I, meanwhile, have to mingle with the other guests." He shrugged. "Don't want to be rude."  
As Damien bowed and left, Scarlett's mind raced. It _couldn't_ be true! Ashley couldn't be marrying that mousy, subservient little… no. She, Scarlett, was the one whom Ashley loved! She _knew_ it! And yet… what if it _was_ true? A few moments later, Scarlett was eating her lunch with her family. Her father saw her perturbed look and spoke up.  
"Captain Thorndyke was right to bring Ashley to your attention," said Gerald. "You should know that Wilkses _always_ marry their cousins. Only when like marries like can there be happiness."  
"Oh but I _would be_ happy with him!"  
"No, kitten. You wouldn't, and I guarantee it. However, Captain Thorndyke seems respectable.

That was when the realization hit Scarlett like a fully loaded freight train. Damien was new… they'd never met. Why, captain Thorndyke _could_ be… and yet what if… Scarlett thought for a moment, and then sat bolt upright and smiled, her spirits renewed. She ate vigorously, and when her plate was empty, she sat back. "Why pa, you've probably given me the best idea I've had all day!" she declared.  
"Well you can't make your move on him _now_ ," Gerald said.  
"You're right. I can't. Not _yet_. However…" Scarlett's smile transformed into a confident smirk as she chuckled to herself.

After lunch, it was time for the afternoon nap. Ashley would be conversing with the other men in the meanwhile, doubtlessly. "Captain Thorndyke likes _me_ more," said Suellen as they undressed.  
"Shut up, Suellen," said Scarlett defensively. "He wasn't even _looking_ at you."  
"How's Ashley today?"  
"What do _you_ care?"  
"He's going to marry Melanie, I'm telling you."  
"That's as much as _you_ know!"  
Suellen smirked triumphantly. "And Captain Thorndyke will have me on his arm before this party's even over."  
Scarlett turned over in her bedding. "Shut your _stupid_ face, Suellen," she muttered. "Shut it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The party had gotten into full swing once more, and Damien Thorndyke was now face to face once again with Scarlett O'Hara. "Hello, Miss O'hara," he said.  
"It's good to see you again, Captain Thorndyke," Scarlet replied brightly. "I tell you, you should learn to take naps. They do _wonders_ for _me_!"  
"So does your beauty regimen, apparently," Damien replied.  
"Why if that isn't the sweetest thing I've heard all day!" Scarlett replied. "Pity most men don't mean what they say."  
"Yes it really _is_ a shame that no Yankee means what he says," said Damien. "Why, I'm tempted to say the only difference between a Yankee and a fence post is one's a logical creature who can think, reason and read, and the other's a Yankee."  
Scarlett genuinely laughed at that. She'd expected Damien to say 'oh but I _do_ ,' or 'Why, Miss O'Hara, _surely_ you don't think _all_ men are liars.' But he'd turned her comment on its head.

"Well, enough about Yankees and rumors that Georgia's going to secede, how are you finding Clayton County?"  
Damien smiled. "It's alright," he said. "I like the people, certainly. In fact the cotton's just being planted. Odd choice, considering we Thorndykes are born horse breeders, but… well I don't want to run the Tarletons out of business."  
"Oh but the Tarletons have the best horses in Georgia," Scarlett countered.  
"Well _we_ have the best horses in the entire _South_ ," Damien said proudly. "Just ask my father, old Randall Thorndyke, and _he'll_ say…"  
Scarlett made a show of hanging onto Damien's every word, knowing full well that men liked talking about their accomplishments. Oh, she was _listening_ , but if it wasn't about her, then she most assuredly could think of better topics.

"Which brings me to my Grand Tour," said Damien. "When I was visiting England with my family across the Atlantic…" He was interrupted by the ringing of a small bell, and the formal declaration, "Dinner is served."  
"What would you like, Miss O'Hara?" Damien asked, "there's a buffet set up."  
"How about… oh, ribs and mashed potatoes and gravy with spinach sounds lovely." Damien walked off to get the food, and Scarlett noticed something. He didn't rush off like a puppy like _most_ men. No, he casually sauntered along… like he was… _used_ to this kind of attention? But no, he _couldn't_ be! Oh, the ladies weren't _flocking_ to him or anything, and he certainly wasn't being particularly fast and loose… but he wasn't in any rush, either. When he came back, Scarlett just smiled.

"So," said Damien, "what do you think of Palatine Hill?"  
"I was here when the previous owners occupied it," said Scarlett. "It wasn't as open or airy as it is now, but it was still nice. You seem to prefer open space."  
"I've always loved open spaces," said Damien. "What, you think I'm going to ride my horse at full gallop down a narrow alley with the wind in my hair?"  
"I _do_ rather love riding," said Scarlett. "And I'm good with numbers. My pa says I'm too smart for my own good."  
"I like a lady with brains," said Damien. "In fact, how about instead of being demure, you speak your mind? Spirited ladies who know what they're about are _so_ much better than mealy-mouthed ones who can't say anything but 'yes' and 'no' and raise a pack of equally mealy mouthed children. _God_ no! You think the Thorndykes are known to be laconic and held down?" He scoffed. "Guess again! I mean yes, we're reserved and polite when the situation demands it, but you ought to see us at home!"

Scarlett was genuinely surprised. Why, everyone else told her to be the opposite of who she was… but not Damien, apparently. She wanted to be more like her mother when she grew older, but she had her whole _youth_ ahead of her! "Well that sounds perfectly alright to me," she said. "I'm going to go mingle for a while." She looked Damien directly into the eyes and waggled her finger. "Don't you _dare_ philander with some other girl," she warned, "or I'll be _furious_." Gerald O'Hara soon arrived at Damien's table and smiled. "So, I notice you like my Katie Scarlett," he said.  
Damien smiled. "Well honestly, I do. She's spirited, intelligent, and certainly attractive." He held up his hands. "But if you've got someone _else_ in mind for her I understand."  
"Palatine Hill needs a mistress, Captain Thorndyke," said Gerald.  
"And as a Thorndyke, I need a spirited lady, smart as a whip. Why if she and I hadn't just met, then… well by God I'd give her a ring."

Gerald nodded. "I've no objection," he said, "should the time come." He sat next to Damien and straightened up. "So tell me of your Grand Tour."  
Damien leaned back and told Gerald all about how he'd landed in England and visited his family, detailing the history of the Thorndykes. "And in 1690, Cornelius Thorndyke, from whom I take my middle name, thank you, fought alongside William of Orange in the Battle of the Boyne."  
Gerald tensed up. "Oh… ah… what do you think of the Irish?"  
Damien laughed. "Great people and they know how to throw a party and drink with the best!" he said wholeheartedly. "Old Cornelius Thorndyke may have fought you, but I sure won't… unless of course there are Irish Yankees, in which case, well… doom on them."  
"So where'd your parents get Damien?"  
"The original Damien Thorndyke was a simple horse breeder, and preferred a peaceful life," said Damien, "but he fought if he had to. Bear in mind that this was during the Civil War. Some of us fought for the Royalists, some of us for Cromwell. But after the war, we were a family again. In fact, we didn't move to the New World until about 1755, when the family got too big to stay in England all at once."

Damien then waxed on about Prussia. "That's where I got my sense of discipline. I imported it to my regiment, and the colonel liked it so much, he made me a captain. And Bavaria? Why, Munich during Oktoberfest is the greatest thing since the Reformation!" The two kept talking until Scarlett returned. Gerald left, and Scarlett took his spot. She looked downtrodden… inconsolable, even. "What's happened?" Damien asked. "Bad ribs?"  
Scarlett shook her head. "I… I spoke with Ashley Wilkes and…" She sighed. "I…" She gently pushed her plate away. "I don't guess I'm as hungry as I thought."  
Damien shuddered. "Must've been some ill news, then… what's happened?" Scarlett forced a smile. "Oh, ah… nothing. I'm just… full, that's all." Damien shrugged, and they continued to converse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oof!" Scarlett O'Hara was hanging onto her bedpost for dear life as Mammy, Tara's head servant, tightened her mistress's corset. "Hold on tight, and suck in!" she ordered.  
"Mammy! I've Miss Scarlett's vittles!" a voice rang out.  
"And if you want Captain Thorndyke to think anything of you, you'd better eat it!" Mammy said emphatically.  
"I shall have a good time today," said Scarlett, "and do my eating at the barbecue. Besides, Damien probably _likes_ a girl with a healthy appetite."  
"What gentleman say and what they think are two different things," said Mammy matter-of-factly. "And I don't see Captain Thorndyke askin' for to marry you!"  
Scarlett huffed. "Fine," she muttered.  
"Just remember, you gotta do this by the _book_ if you wanna catch the captain! What's my lamb gonna wear?"  
Scarlett selected a dress that she found particularly striking dress and smiled. "that," she said.  
"No you ain't! You can't show your bossom 'fore three o'clock!"  
"Did I say I was going to wear it _now_? I could always change into it after my nap."  
Mammy narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm… s'pose you could," she said. "how 'bout this one?"

Scarlett smiled. This dress was a new one, dark green with white lace and ruffles. "Ooh!" she said. "Why haven't I worn _that_ yet?"  
"You have now," Mammy replied as she helped Scarlett into it.  
After she ate, Scarlett headed downstairs while mammy carried the box containing Scarlett's other dress. "Why Katie Scarlett!" Gerald exclaimed happily. "It's not trying to impress Captain Thorndyke you are, is it?"  
"Yes it is," said Scarlett brightly, "why by the time this barbecue's over, he'll surely ask for my hand, you watch."

Meanwhile at Palatine Hill, Damien Thorndyke had just eaten a small breakfast. "Boots!" he said.  
"Polished and ready, sir," said the servant next to him.  
"Dress uniform, Thomas!"  
"Pressed this very morning, sir."  
"Weapons!"  
"In top condition, sir, I assure you."  
"Good," said Damien. He slipped on his uniform and retrieved his cavalry officer's hat from his vanity. "Now let's find those other men," he said gamely as he strapped his sword and pistol to his hip, "and give 'em all something to emulate! Where's my horse?"  
"The road's a bit dusty today, sir. Recommend you take the carriage."  
"Sounds fine," said Damien.  
"Already been hitched up, sir."  
"Like a well-oiled machine, Thomas," said Damien proudly. "Military efficiency."

His boots clicked against the stone floor of the foyer as he headed to the dark blue and silver carriage in the horseshoe driveway. Today would be a day to remember. It'd been nearly a year since he'd met Scarlett, and he'd certainly be damned if he was going to let a man court her under his nose. _Nobody_ pulled out the rug from Damien C. Thorndyke, damn it! He entered the carriage, and off it sped. When he arrived at Twelve Oaks, Damien confidently walked to the veranda.  
"Good morning, Captain Thorndyke," said John Wilkes.  
"Actually, it's _Major_ Thorndyke now," said Damien. "I'll explain to you all how I got my promotion later."  
"Why Scarlett honey, you know old Captain Thorndyke's not gonna…"  
"I told you boys, if he sees you two with me he'll…"

"Good morning, Scarlett," said Damien casually. "These boys bothering you?" he gripped the hilt of his sabre and grinned. The Tarleton twins immediately stepped away from Scarlett, surprise on their faces.  
"Oh, why Damien you handsome old thing you!" she said happily as he kissed her hand. "Wasn't it ever so nice of you to come here all the way from your comfortable home just to break my poor simple country girl's heart?"  
"I don't break hearts, Scarlett," said Damien. "Even if I did, I wouldn't break yours."  
"Why, aren't you waxing poetic," said Scarlett. "Let's get some air before there's none left."  
"Stu, I do believe we've just been outplayed," said Brent as Damien and Scarlett left the scene.

"So," said Damien, "how's Miss Melanie? You were here before me, after all."  
"She's quite alright," said Scarlett, "and I'm quite past the fact that she's marrying Ashley."  
"Good," said Damien. "Nothin' breaks my heart like you being upset. Of course, don't you think Ashley would tell you if he wanted to court you beforehand?"  
"In retrospect, yes," said Scarlett. "He's not the type of man to play a girl for a fool or be a cad."  
"I've known Ashley all my life, growing up in Atlanta. So I would know," Damien replied. "I also knew, for some time in fact, that he intended to marry his cousin."  
"Well then you could've told me," Scarlett replied, a bit taken aback.  
"Wasn't for me to tell," Damien explained, "that's Ashley's business, and if he wants to pass up an intelligent, spirited lady like you who speaks her mind and holds a conversation as well as any man, then well…" He shrugged. "God bless him."

Eventually, it was time for the ladies to retire for a moment, and Damien explained how he'd gotten his promotion. "Valor," he said. "That was how I got knocked up to major."  
"Valor's all well and good," said a man in the back of the room. "Maybe you've heard of me. The name is Rhett Butler, and I've opinions of my own about war.: Rhett started to wax on about cotton, slaves, and arrogance, and Damien found himself nodding his head.  
"We need to industrialize," he said. "Captain Butler, have you any contacts up north you could get to come down here? I know some factory and mill owners myself. They'd be happy to relocate."  
"I do indeed," said Rhett, "but I'm a blockade runner, so most of my contacts are shipwrights. I do, however, know a decent cannon foundry man. I bet you money that I could get him down here in good order."

Gerald stood up. "Carpenters!" he cried. "I know at least two!"  
"We Hamiltons could lend a hand," said a young man, also standing. "Yes, we know steel mills the likes of which aren't seen down here!"  
The gentlemen then started to discuss their connections and to whom they sold their cotton, their horses, or the iron from mines they owned.  
"On this day," said Damien, holding up his hands, "I call for a union. A union of men dedicated to the welfare of the South, and a swift victory to the war that's sure to come. Let this be the first meeting of the Damien Cornelius Thorndyke Initiative for Victory!"  
"Hear, hear!" the men shouted jubilantly.  
Satisfied that the matter was settled, Damien headed upstairs to the study to rest a bit.

Scarlett couldn't sleep, no matter how she tried. She and Damien had known each other for just over a year, and her feelings for him had matured considerably. Oh, he _had_ to marry her! Why when they'd gone riding, Damien had been the soul of courtesy, and they'd opened up to each other so much! It was the only recourse he had! It _had_ to be! She slipped on her dress and her shoes, heading off to find him. When she saw him in the study ,she held her breath. Now was the moment of truth. "Hail Mary full of grace…" she muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damien Thorndyke awoke with a bit of a start. He had certainly not expected anyone to come walking in, but someone had certainly done that. He stood up and, when he saw who it was, smiled. "Oh," he said. "Wasn't expecting you ladies to wake up so soon."  
"Well… the rest are asleep but… there's something I have to tell you."  
Damien walked towards Scarlett. "Well," he said, "if it's enough to wake you, it must be important. What's the matter?"  
"I… I can't hold it in anymore," Scarlett said excitedly. Oh Damien, I… I love you!"  
Damien, surprised, managed a smile. "Well now," he said. "An interesting turn of events."  
"Oh don't tease me now," Scarlett said desperately. "We've known each other for a year! Surely you _must_ feel _something_!" She placed her hands on his chest. "Oh, have I your heart my darling, I love you, I do!"  
Damien placed his hands over Scarlett's and chuckled. "Scarlett, let me tell you exactly where I stand." He backed away slightly, but continued to hold her hands. "I've noticed a lot of things about you over this past year, both good and bad."  
"Damien I know," said Scarlett pleadingly. "I'm told I'm spoiled, and conceited, and full of myself, and attention-seeking, but… but I've my whole youth ahead of me, I _can't_ waste it!"

"I know," said Damien softly. "But you're also spirited, intelligent, and… while you don't have much foresight, you make up for it in other ways… and your loveliness certainly helps. But don't think I didn't notice you talking to every gentleman at this party."  
"Oh Damien, it was to impress you! It was to make you want my company even more!"  
Damien chuckled. "Well now," he said, "you can't be fast. Why, what if you find a man you think is a better offer? Don't you want a husband?"  
"Of course I do!" said Scarlett. "Don't… don't you want to marry me?"  
Damien hummed in thought. "I don't know whether or not I want to marry you, actually," he said. "But I'm certainly attracted to you… and I _like_ you well enough. No, it's not the undying love and devotion you're hoping for, but… I'd certainly like to see where things go. I can't _marry_ you right now, but I can surely _court_ you."  
Scarlett smiled. No, it wasn't the confession of love she'd hoped for, but it was _something_. "Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I'd like that very much."  
"It's better not to rush into things. I know the war's going to start soon, but this is _marriage_ we're discussing. You can't take that lightly."

By the time the conversation was over, so was naptime. "I should let my father know you're courting me," said Scarlett.  
"I'll write my people," said Damien. "They should be pleased I've finally convinced a lady to like me."  
A short time later, cheers were heard. Charles Hamilton came running up the stairs. "Miss O'Hara!" he cried. "Major Thorndyke! Isn't it thrilling? Mister Lincoln's called volunteers to fight us!"  
"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee don't you men ever think about anything important?!"  
"But it's _war_ , Miss O'Hara! Everyone's gone to enlist! I'm going too!"  
"Charlie," said Damien, "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't last ten minutes."  
"Oh but I'll fight those Yankees, Major Thorndyke, I'll _kill_ 'em! You'll see!"  
"I'll try and save some for you," Damien said with a chuckle. "And Scarlett, I'll come back to you when this is over."  
"Oh… why, Miss O'Hara, I didn't know you and the major…"  
"We are," said Damien. "We're courting."  
"Oh… well, my felicitations, of course."  
"Thank you, Charlie," said Damien. "And if you're enlisting, do us all a favor."  
"Name it!"  
Damien narrowed his eyes, patting Charles' shoulder. "Try not to get yourself killed."  
"You… you'll show me how to fight, won't you?"  
"Join the cavalry and maybe you'll wind up in my regiment."

Damien and Scarlett walked out into the gardens. "I hope you can stay for at least a while," Scarlett said softly.  
"I'd lay even odds they won't call me for at least a week," Damien said casually. "We'll probably converge on some fort in Georgia and make our way north. That or we'll fight out west."  
"Well mind you survive this war, because I shall _only_ marry a _living_ _man_."  
"I'll do my best," Damien replied. "Meanwhile, I'd best get home and ready myself."  
Scarlett smiled gently, draping her arms over Damien's shoulders. "I'll pray for your safety every night," she said gently.  
"The way a soldier lives his life, I just might need those prayers."  
Scarlett moved closer. "I want to give you something to remember me by," she said softly. "Promise me you won't go off with some Yankee girl."  
"I most definitely won't," said Damien. "Why would I want some ninny from up north?"  
Scarlett giggled softly, leaning in. Their first kiss was deep and almost loving. They were entwined for a few moments, and when they broke apart, Damien smiled.  
"Well now," he said breathlessly. "I'd say you made an impact!"


End file.
